Consuming darkness
by Lady Roronoa
Summary: Summary inside... Female naruto...naru...and kiryu zero fic!


Consuming Darkness...

By yellow Beez...

Hello yellow beez here, I am starting another of one of my many story ideas. This will be a short authors note since I know some people don't take time to read them ( I know I don't...) so this is a VK and NARUTO crossover...enjoy.

Summary : She had lost everything she ever worked for...now kyuubi decided enough is enough, his kit needs love. With that in mind; an old friend still owes him a debt...Look out cross academy Naru Uzumaki Namikaze is coming to school. Sane of not...

_'No. please no...' she whispered in her mind , approaching the burning gates of one konohagakture village. Ash floated down and into waist lenth blonde hair that was streaked with blood and dirt. Buildings laid in heaps of rubble and dust on the ground and blood painted the streets red, gallons of it coming up to drench her feet and claves as she ran through konoha's main street. " No...oh kami, please no. " she whispered in agony. The figure of her one time brother sat upon piles of her friends and family like figures. He looked up at her with crimson eyes and took in her tear striken face, smirking cruelly. " Naru-chan, how have you been. Do you like my present for you..I though It was a brillant welcome home gift..." he sneered standing to walk to her._

_" no..." she gasped numbly backing away from him._

_" Just be a great little sister and come here will you." he chuckled slowly strutting forwards._

_" No..." she said louder, tears spilling from her eyes._

_He laughed evilly and sprinted to her sword drawn...was this it..._

_**" KIT ! " **__kyuubi yelled in anguish at his adopted imoutos frozen state. He pushed his chakra through her veins and the burst flung away the insane uchiha, his flesh unreconizable to the most extreme degree. Finally naru snapped, crawling over to the bodies of her friends and family like members, ignoring completly the uchihas burn't corpse. Sobs racked her body for what felt like hours until she finally dried her tears. Numbly she stood and searched for a shovel, it would be a long night..._

_It had been hours since sunrise and Naru was leaning against a tree, her head leaning on the shoulder of kyuubi in his hayou form._

_He was able to be in one of naru's dopplegangers for long periods of time, explaining his presence henceforth. __**" Kit...we must leave, others will show up soon. You have nothing left here..."**__ he said as she succumed to the darkness of sleep. __**" I'm taking you far, far away from here kit..."**__ he said as she fully became unconcious. He gathered her bridal style into his arms and turned around, where a huge portal opened up. He nodded and stepped through... never looking back._

**Japan, Tokyo. 3: 05- Early Morning.**

Naru groaned as she stirred in a too-soft-to-be-her-own bed. Shooting up she tensed as she felt two presences chatting besides her bed.

" Ahh, kit your awake..." she heard to her left and she snapped her head to see kyuubi and another man. " Aniki..." she whispered. The man beside him smiled and nodded at her. " You are Naruto I assume. I am Kaien cross, headmaster here at cross academy." he said offering her his hand. She gave a confused nod and shook it, looking at kyuubi for answers. " We are no longer in the ninja universe kit, we are somewhere completly different...where you will start your new life." he said somberly. She jumped up in shock and glared at them both, contrary to popular belief naru was a genius with more than doubled than what the nara had in IQ points.

She paced angrely and kept glancing at the two. Now that she thought about it , she's never felt a bed so soft, or a room so beautiful. The aura surrounding the school was odd and disturbing, her ninja senses were on edge and haywire. Voicing her opinion of the schools aura, the answer she got shocked her. " Vampires...you have a school full of bloodsucking..._vampires"_ she hissed, narrowing her eyes at them, her eyes tinting red. Kyuubi nodded and she sighed.

This would take some getting use to...

its short ik but I didn't have alot of time so bare with me...

beez.


End file.
